Taking Responsibility
by tedal
Summary: Mario takes care of a baby Yoshi. First FanFic. I know its short i'm not the best in the amount of words and is kinda a test just remember that ON BREAK
1. Prologue

**Hey guys tedal here this is my first fanfic so please excuse me for my poor spelling and grammar I'm not the best at this stuff. Anyway I get inspiration for Mario fanfics by playing paper Mario roleplay on Roblox (By the way is super fun.) and now for what you were waiting for the story.**

Taking Responsibility

Mario woke up on a nice sunny day a day where nothing can go wrong he enjoyed his perfect Moring. At his house it finally got some alone time, Luigi was off on some 3-week vacation with Daisy. Mario was thinking on his porch how to propose to Peach. In the middle of a deep thought something was blocking the sun he snapped out of it and saw Parakarry right in front of him. "Hey Mario what's going on?" asked Parakarry. "Oh nothing at all really just thinking to my self" said Mario, "so any mail?" "Oh ya your mail here you go," said Parakarry it was the usual stuff bills, fan mail, love letters, invites, interviews, and just random mail. "Oh almost forgot," said Parakarry "a package from Peach and a letter attached to it." The package was about he size of a football and was somewhat heavy. "Oh look at the time I got to go take care Mario," said Parakarry as he flew off Mario stared at the package. After a few seconds of staring at the package he took it inside and put on his table. He opened the letter and read it

Dear Mario,

You may know that I am at Yoshi island to help find the missing yoshies that disappeared a week ago I'll be back in 2-weeks. Mario I just want you to let you know I love you so much, but I want you to take more Reasonability in life if you be more of that I'll love you forever. To prove that I want to take good care of what's inside. I found this on the island, I went around the whole island and nobody clamed it so it's yours now.

Love,

Peach

Mario put the letter to the side a opened up the box there he saw something that made his whole body to shake it was a Yoshi egg.

**How is it I feel proud about it please tell me how was it and write what I can improve on PLEASE ONLY POSTIVE. Chapter 2 coming soon. **


	2. Chapter 1-Preping

**Hey guys sorry for not posting in the last few days I been super busy lately doing… stuff, so anyway here is part 2**

**Ch 1:Preping**

Why was Mario forced to go through this again this time with a Yoshi. Let me explain every single year when Luigi and Daisy go have their yearly 2 week long vacation princess peach finds something wrong somewhere and goes to help it such as a natural disaster or revolution in some other country and leaves Mario with the task of taking care of a pet of some sort to see if Mario can take care of it by himself. Peach has done this for 3 years now. "I knew she would have done this soon" said Mario "lets get it over with." Mario went to his basement and grabbed an old crate and some old pillows. Mario layed the crate down put some pillows down "this would do," said Mario "I just need a source of light," he went down to the basement and found his old desk lamp. "This is perfect" said Mario he plugged it in just to found out that the light bulb was burned out "okay maybe not so perfect." He ran to the cabinet where the light bulbs were stored just to find out as well that the box of light bulbs was empty. "Great the closet hardware store was a good mile away and I can't just leave the egg by itself very well I just bring it" said Mario he grabbed the largest bag he had and put the egg in it and then covered the egg with the pillows "I hopes this works" said Mario.

Reaching Toad Town was the easiest part; going through Toad Town is the hard part. It was 5 o' clock that's when usually everybody gets of work so that means rush hour. That means a major slow down for Mario. By the time Mario got to the hardware there was a summer sale going. When Mario walked in a Toad stopped him "sir we don't allow backpacks in the store" said the toad "its in case no one shoplifts, you can put your bag over on that bench." Mario turned to see a huge pile of backpacks on the bench he put kind of to the side to remember where it was. Mario rushed in a grabbed the light bulb waited in line for two minutes. When he finally got out of the store Mario went to the bench to grab his bag when he gasped in fear. Someone grabbed his backpack by mistake he looked around for a matching bag then he noticed that there were three other toads with the same backpack. Mario ran to the closest toad with the matching backpack after explaining the mix-up the toad said "this one is mine for sure it has my name on it and has the scratch mark that It got last Tuesday." Mario ran to the next toad. He said no as well. He finally ran to the last toad and guess what he said… "No." Mario started to panic. When he thought that all hope was lost he felt a small tap on his shoulder it was a small blue toad, "Excuse me sir you grabbed my bag by mistake here is yours" said the toad. he handed Mario his bag "thank you, you don't know how much this bag means to me," said Mario. Mario started to run home.

When Mario got home and got the egg out and put the light bulb in the lamp then Mario thought of something, "why didn't I just put one of the light bulbs in my main light inside the lamp" said Mario to himself as he face palmed in his foolishness he herd something. He herd cracking Mario looked up at the egg it was shaking and cracking

"OH MY"


	3. Chapter 2-The Arrival

Chapter 3- The Arrival

Mario didn't know what to do it all came so fast to him. Mario just stood there in awe watching the egg slowly cracking. After about two minutes of cracking the egg completely fell apart. There stood a green baby Yoshi. After its moment in the sun the Yoshi collapsed. Mario picked up the Yoshi and put it on his bed. "I still have no idea what to name you," said Mario "and after all we been through Mario gave thought, but Mario for the best of him did not focus. "Well it been a long day I better get some sleep," said Mario "might as well pull up a chair and relax."

After a few hours of the night Mario fell asleep and woke up very late in the Moring noticing something bad the Yoshi was not in his bed he was nowhere to be seen in his bedroom he ran to kitchen to sigh in relief the Yoshi was trying to open the refrigerator "here let me open that for you," said Mario. The Yoshi was startled by Mario. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you well let me introduce myself I'm Mario I guess I'm your father, So anyway your name is…"

Keiko, yeah Keiko, that has a nice ring to it. "I bet your hungry," said Mario. Keiko nodded in delight. Mario grabbed some fruit from the refrigerator "I know that Yoshies love fruit" said Mario. Mario handed a bowl of fruit to Keiko. Keiko ate all the fruit in the bowl. After that he showed Keiko his house when they got back to Mario's bedroom he pointed to his bed "this is where you will sheep please stay off my brother's bed," said Mario. When they got to his bathroom he laid down some newspapers in the edge of the room. "This is where you will do your *cough* *cough* business," said Mario. After some touring, playing, and eating it was nighttime "wow I guess time really does fly well Keiko time for bed," said Mario. Keiko fell asleep like a rock. Mario was still up writing to peach explaining what has happen so far after about a hour of writing Mario finished the letter and all he needed to do was sent it in the Moring Mario fell asleep on his bed right next to Keiko then Mario felt something aside him it was Keiko cuddling him. Mario was speechless he loved this feeling.

**How's That By the way if your wondering Keiko is Japanese for adored one. see you Next time in Taking Responsibility: Goombella's Tea Time **


End file.
